finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aero
.]] Aero is the basic Wind-elemental spell. Unlike Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder, it does not always appear, and has been Blue, Black, and White magic. Appearances Final Fantasy II In the original NES version, the Scourge spell was called Aero. However, it did not act like the common Aero spell, and was later renamed in later releases. Final Fantasy III Aero is a level 2 White Magic spell that can be bought in Tozus for 700 gil, while one can be found on Dragon's Peak. It can be used by the White Mage, Red Mage, Devout, and Sage Jobs. It is also used by Princess Sara and Prince Alus when they join the party as guests. This makes it one of the only directly offensive White Magic spells, alongside Aeroga, Tornado, and Holy. It has a base power of 45 and inflicts Wind and Ice-elemental damage to one or all enemies. The weapons Wyvern Claws, Wind Spear, and Air Knife can cast Aero when used as items in battle. Final Fantasy V Aero is a Blue Magic ability for the Blue Mage job, learned from Moldwynd, Gigas, Magissa, Mykale, Azulmagia, and Defeater. It causes minor Wind-elemental damage on one or all enemies, and costs 4 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VI The spell called Aero in English, is actually Aeroga in the original version. Aero is one of Strago's Lores, learned from Dark Force, Deathgaze, Demon, Marchosias, Sprinter, Storm Dragon, Tyrannosaur, Vasegiatta, and Gilgamesh. It deals Wind-elemental damage to all enemies, has a spell power of 125, hit rate of 150, and costs 41 MP to cast. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Aero, and its upgrades, Aerora and Aeroga, are all Elemental Magic Materia. They all deal Wind-elemental damage. Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Final Fantasy VIII Aero can be drawn from and junctioned to stats. Casting Aero in battle increases compatibility with Pandemona by 0.6 and with Quezacotl by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Brothers by 0.2. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Aero spells, among other basic spells. Final Fantasy IX Aero can be utilized by the enemies Griffin and Zuu. It deals minor Wind-elemental damage, and cost 7 MP for the enemy to use. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. Final Fantasy XI Aero is a tier 1 Black Magic spell used by Black Mages, Scholars, Geomancers, Red Mages, and Dark Knights. When cast, the spell inflicts Wind-elemental damage to a single enemy. The spell can be purchased from any of the three starter cities. There are six levels of the standard Aero spell, two types of Aerora spells, three types of Aeroga spells, and two types of Tornado. Final Fantasy XII Aero is a Black Magick spell, its license being Black Magick 2 that costs 25 License Points. It causes small Wind-elemental damage to all enemies in range. It can be bought in Rabanastre, from Dyce once the Garuda has been defeated, and Eruyt Village for 1200 gil. In the Zodiac versions, Aero is a Black Magick 4 License that costs 30 LP. Two classes can use it: Black Mage and Red Battlemage. The Esper Chaos has a upgraded version called Aeroja, which causes Confuse and heavy Wind-elemental damage. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Aero is the Yarhi Sylph's normal attack. It deals non-elemental ranged damage, instead of Wind to one foe. Its appearance is like a shearing wind. Final Fantasy XIII Aero is an ability for the Ravager role, and takes up 1 ATB when the spell is cast. Not only does it inflict Wind-elemental damage but it can also stun the enemy for a short time. All of the party members learn it at different Crystarium levels. Aerora and Aeroga can also be learned and require 3 and 5 ATB to cast, respectively, all characters can use learn and use this spell. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Aero, while still being a Ravager ability, has been moved from a 'support' type of attack to a regular element in comparison to its use in the previous game as it lost its trait of stunning a target. Aero is available to Noel at level 9, Serah at level 12, Albino Lobo at level 21, Apotamkin from the start, Blue Chocobo from the start, Buccaboo Ace at level 19, Cloudburst from the start, Debris at level 5, Flanbanero at level 62, Koboldroid Yin from the start, Lightning from the start, Pink Lily from the start, Pleuston at level 22, Valfodr at level 15, and Vespid from the start. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Aero is dropped by Dryads. It deals wind damage to an opponent. It has ATB cost of 15, initial attack of x0.40, stagger power of C and stagger time of E. It is a locked ability in Utsusemi (LV 2) garb. It can also be used by Angel of Valhalla at bond level 2. [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy Final Fantasy XIV]] Aero appeared as an ability in the original Final Fantasy XIV. At the initial release, Aero was a spell learned by Conjurers at rank 1. The ability inflicted wind-elemental damage to all enemies within an area of effect. After patch 1.20, the Conjurer class still retained the ability to use Aero and was learned at level 4. The ability now dealt wind-elemental damage to a single enemy and had a chance to inflict the Bleed status. In addition, Aero also functioned as the Combo action for Aerora. Aero could be assigned to any Disciple of War or Disciple of Magic class. Final Fantasy XIV Aero is a Conjurer ability available at level 4. The ability deals wind-elemental damage with a potency of 50 to a single enemy and deals damage over time with a potency of 30 for a period of 18 seconds. Once the player learns the Aero Mastery trait at level 46, Aero will automatically upgrade to Aero II. From the game's initial relaunch through the entirety of the Heavensward expansion, Aero could be used as a cross class spell by all Disciple of Magic classes, Astrologians, and Scholars. Before the implementation of the Aero Mastery trait, Aero and Aero II were separate abilities and both gave separate damage over time effects. After the release of the Stormblood expansion, the cross class system was replaced with the cross role system and Aero became a Conjurer and White Mage exclusive ability. Some enemies such as Wind Sprites can still use the original direct damage version of Aero as a regular attack. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bishops and Sages can cast Aero for the cost of 12 MP. It can be learned for 200 AP from the Judge Staff for Bishops, and for 200 AP from the Battle Mace for Sages. It has a Magic Power of 34, a range of 3 with a vertical reach of 2, and is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. It cannot be reflected, but can be countered by Return Magic, and can have MP absorbed from with Absorb MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bishops and Sages have the ability to cast Aero at the cost of 14 MP. It is learned for 200 AP by both classes, but learned through the Energy Mace for Sages and through the Judicer's Staff for Bishops. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Benjamin and Kaeli can both use the Black Magic spell Aero, which deals Wind-elemental damage to a single or multiple enemies. It can be repelled. Aero can be found in the Focus Tower behind the door to the Windia region. If Phoebe is on Auto, she can randomly cast Aero despite not having the book for it thanks to a bug. Final Fantasy Legend III Aero is a White Magic spell that deals Tornado elemental damage to a single target. It cost 12 MP to use, and it can be bought for 700 GP in Lae (Past) and Muu (Past). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Aero is a low level Black Magic spell. The spell costs 2 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 5. Aero can only be used if the Aero Tome item is in the player's inventory. The spell can be bought for 500 gil in Guera and in Horne after the defeat of Satan. Krinjh is automatically equipped with this spell when he joins the party. A variation called Strong Aero can be used when two Psyched Up characters cast Aero during the same turn. Bravely Default Aero is a level 2 White Magic. It deals minor wind damage to one target and can be group-cast. It costs 5 MP to use. It can be bought in Ancheim for 400 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Aero is a level 1 White Magic for the White Mage. It deals minor wind damage to one target and can be group-cast. It costs 10 MP to use. It can be bought in Al-Khampis and Chompshire for 400 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Dimensions II Aero I-III are magic attacks available only for Morrow to use. The spells can only be learned from the default Sylph signet. All Aero spells deal small wind-elemental magic damage to an enemy and inflicts continuous wind-elemental damage for three turns. The spells inflict more damage against flying enemies and cost 9 MP to use. In the original free-to-play versions of the game, Aero I-III could be used by any party member equipped with an Aero version of the Sylph signet. Each version of the spell dealt more damage depending on the summon's rank and had increased MP costs for each version of the spell. Additionally, Aero Rush I-III are the strongest Aero-type spells available for Morrow. They deal wind-elemental magic damage to a single enemy seven times and deals continuous wind-elemental damage for three turns. The spells also deal extra damage against flying enemies and cost 64 MP to cast. The spells are taught from the Deathguise signet Dissidia Final Fantasy Gabranth has Aero as a Bravery attack in EX Mode. It conjures a large tornado that slowly travels forward and initiates a chase sequence if it hits. Gabranth is able to use it both in the air and on the ground, and it costs 20 CP to equip and 140 AP to master. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Air casts Aero while her Bravery is below 3,000. It conjures a small vortex of wind that draws in opponents. Aero is also an ability that can be chosen in Onion Knight's Sage EX Burst, but it does nothing when selected. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The upper limit for Shantotto casting Aero with Spirit Magic: Air is now 2000 Bravery. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Aero is a reactive ability that costs 7 CP to equip. It is activated in BMS each time the player receives GOOD or better on 100 Touch or Slide Triggers. It deals magic damage and has low strength. It is learned by Onion Knight (level 75), Celes (level 25), Ashe (level 20), Lightning (initially), Hope (initially), and Serah (level 15). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Aero is an Intelligence-based ability, and comes in two varieties, one with a rarity of Normal and one with a rarity of Normal Plus. The normal version has a base Attack of 120, a base Defense of 120, a maximum level of 20, and a Cost of 2. The Normal Plus version has, at base, an attack of 410, a defense of 430, a maximum level of 40, and a Cost of 7. Both are elementally aligned with Air, and both have fast leveling rates. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Aero is a Soul Break usable by Fujin and is her initial Soul Break. It deals magic wind damage to a single target. Aero is also available to numerous bosses across various regions, including Fujin, Judge Ghis, Judge Bergan, Spherimorph, and others. It deals magical wind-elemental damage to one or more targets. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Kingdom Hearts Aero is a spell in , , , and . Gallery FFIII_NES_Aero.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Aero.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Aero-ff5-snes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). Aero-FF5-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Aero.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). Ff6aero.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFVI Lore Aero.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Aero.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (Mobile). Image Placeholder.png|''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIIGB Aero Icon.jpg|Icon in ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. VIIGB Aero II Icon.png|Icon for Aero II in Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. VIIGB Aero.png|''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike. FFIX Aero.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFXI Aero.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFXII Aero.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. RW Aero.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Aero_FFXIII.png|Final Fantasy XIII. Aero-Lightning-Returns.jpg|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Aero.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFXIV ARR Aero.png|Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. FFTA Aero.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Aero.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFMQ Aero.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLIII Aero.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FF4HoL Aero.png|Aero in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Bravely Default - Aero.jpg|''Bravely Default. FFD Aero.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF SM Aero.png|Aero used by Shantotto in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. DFF Gabranth Aero.png|Aero used by Gabranth in Dissidia Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Shantotto Aero.png|Aero used by Shantotto in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFF2015 Aero.png|Aero used by Y'shtola in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Spirit Magic Aero.jpg|Spirit Magic Aero in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. DFFOO Aero.png|Enemy version in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Aero Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Aero.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Aero N.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N). FFAB Aero N+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N+). FFAB Aero - Sara SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIII. FFAB Aero - Sara SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIII. FFAB Aero - Ashe SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Aero - Ashe SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Aero - Sara Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIII. FFAB Aero - Sara Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIII. FFAB Aero - Sara Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIII. FFAB Aero - Sara Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIII. FFRK Aero.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Aero.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Aero.png|World of Final Fantasy. CD2 Aero.png|Chocobo's Dungeon 2. BBS Aero.png|''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Trivia *The spell called Aero in the English version of ''Final Fantasy VI, is named Aeroga in the Japanese version, even if the lower level versions of the spell are not present. This carried over to Final Fantasy VII, where Aero3 exists as an enemy attack. Final Fantasy IX meanwhile has Aero and Aera, but no Aeroga. Etymology Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Lores Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Prayer Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Sagacity Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Bravely Default White Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities de:Aero it:Aero ja:エアロ